Angels of Death
(left) and The Angels of Death (right)]] The Angels of Death Motorcycle Club is an outlaw biker gang operating around Algonquin, where they frequently hang out at their clubhouse located in Varsity Heights, Liberty City. They are supplied with Heroin by the Jaoming Triad and deal Cocaine with the Spanish Lords. Unlike The Lost MC, who have an exclusive Liberty City charter, the Angels of Death have numerous charters including ones in the UK, Europe, Scandinavia, Canada and Australia as well as one in every state of America. The Angels of Death also have a themepark in Florida and sell branded merchanise such as bed linen, books, party sets, diapers and even dildos. For this, The Lost MC accuse them of selling out to what is true. According to their official in-game website, www.angelsofdeathonline.com, the AOD started in San Andreas in 1949 as a small club for people unsatisfied with a non-segregated society. Lester Arnold is the leader of the Angels of Death and is based in San Fierro, along with Road Captain Joe Jon Johnson. In Grand Theft Auto IV, they are operating around Beechwood City, can be seen "hanging out" around the Burger Shot and basketball court in Beechwood City, and can also be found cruising BOABO. The Lost Brotherhood are their main rivals. They play a major role in The Lost and Damned. The gang appears to be based on the Hells Angels MC. In The Lost and Damned Angels of Death members do not spawn in Beechwood City or BOABO, they only spawn around their clubhouse in Northwood. In The Lost and Damned the player can enter The Angels of Death clubhouse in multiplayer. In The Ballad of Gay Tony Angels of Death members spawn in Beechwood City and BOABO just like in GTA IV, but they are also spawn at Northwood, near Luis safehouse and Playboy X's Penthouse. Territory Here follows a list of the turf the Angels of Death own and/or appear in. *Beechwood City, Liberty City *BOABO, Liberty City *Northwood, Liberty City *Boulevard, Liberty City *Skyway Diner, Tudor Weapons of Choice GTA IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony They act and behave like civilians, only armed and aggressive. *Knife *Pistol *Micro SMG *Pump Action Shotgun The Lost and Damned Full on gang members, arch enemies, will have more weaponry. *Knife *Pistol *Automatic Pistol *Micro SMG *Sawn-Off Shotgun *Assault Rifle - (Gang Wars Only) *Grenades - (Gang Wars Only) Trivia * The name "Angels of Death" may be a cultural reference to the song "Angel of Death" by Thin Lizzy, or to Nazi physician Josef Mengele, whose nickname was "the Angel of Death" for his horrendous torture and medical experiments. Slayer also wrote a song called "Angel of Death" about the aforementioned physician. * According to a special Weazel News report, the Angels of Death claim that they are just a "social club", a hint to the real-life Hells Angels who claim the exact same thing about themselves ; possibly pointing out that the AoD are a parody of the Hells. * The Lost Brotherhood always call Angels of Death members "Deadbeats". * In GTA IV, attacking an AoD biker can be dangerous, as he will most likely pull a knife on you, and get help off other AoD bikers. Shooting one is even more dangerous, as they too will shoot back. * In GTA IV's Multiplayer Mafiya Work mode, Kenny Petrovic reveals that the leader of the AoD organization (possibly Lester Arnold) has a bike which he calls Sexy Charlie, and then orders it to be destroyed. * In GTA IV's Deal Breaker, Kenny orders the players to kill many Angel of Death gang members at a multistory factory in Acter Industrial Park. * The gang's most favourite radio stations are Liberty City Hardcore and Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * In GTA IV, the Angels of Death are often seen hanging out around the Burger Shot in Beechwood City. * It is implied that The Angels of Death are Neo Nazi. Considering that during the Gang Wars side missions, Johnny can be heard shouting "You racist pricks make me gag!", and "Fucking anti-Semites" while fighting the gang. Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Outlaw Motorcycle Club Category:Gangs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Gangs in The Lost and Damned